Life sucks
by TimberPaw
Summary: This is the sequel of 1 big love and 1 big problem but you don't have to read it to undestand the following story. Shira found out, who her real father is and he will tell her the painfull story how he became her father and why she never heared something from him all the years. Rated T for blood and character deaths. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**So guys. Here I'm back with the sequel of „1 big love and 1 big problem". Oh my god how I hate this name ;). Please read the story "1 big love and 1 big problem" before you are going to read this sequel. It will help you to understand the following story. I promise you that this sequel is much better than the story before. Well there is nothing much to say left. I hope you will like the way I wrote this sequel. Sorry for bad language but you know I'm not English and I'm not so good in writing in English. See you at the end of this chapter.**

3rd persons P.O.V

"S-shira I´m ... I´m y-your father!", the old, grey saber said while breathing hard under Shiras paws, which are pressing hard against his chest. Diego looked at them at the end of the cave and saw how Shiras face lost any expression and how she froze ontop of her father. Her real father.

The grey saber was staring in a face that told "What the hell are you talking about!?" Random thoughts past throught Shiras mind. Thoughts of her life, and again thoughts of her childhood. She saw her beloved brother playing with her a few years ago on a wide open meadow. She saw her lovely mom and a saber she thought he was her father. A saber who never had treeten her with respect or with love. A saber who avoided her and her brother all the time. A saber who killed her mom, her brother and who wanted to kill her aswell. All the time he was exactly the opposite of her mom.

And suddenly everything made senese to Shira. The inspiration came like the first sunbeams of the sun, when the morning start. Her "Wrong father" must had known that she and her brother aren´t his children. He must be Sonars father aswell cause they were twins like most of all sabers. Sabers had a heart too and they never would treet their own kids like rubbish are would avoid them so much. "Okay when they make a really big mistake maybe.", Shira thought and remembered the tricks they played sometimes on their mom. "Okay I knew my father was avoiding me and Sonar cause of my fur but which saber would kill his own children and his big love too couse of the colour of their fur, even he loved her cause of her fur, my mother told me one time. That make no sens. He must have found it out in the mean time, that I and Sonar were not his kids and that would expain everything. Everything of this nightmare which had started when I got born", Shira thought.

After 2 or 3 minutes of pinning the grey saber down he slowly got more air for breathing when Shira started to put her weight off of his body. Shira was still standing above the saber who was breathing heavily. Shira scanned his face, his body, his scent, his unhealed scars on his body but she didn´t remember him. All the time he was in her old pack but she never recogniced him. "Well that could be cause I avoided all the other sabers of my old pack cause they always made jokes of my white fur. So I had no friends and noone I could play with exept of my brother who was cursed with the same fur. My mom told me that the other sabers are just jealous on my fur but that didn´t changed the situation.", Shira thought while recalling these moments in her mind. It was the badest time in her short life and she often felt in a deep depression. She even had thoughts of suicide but her mother gave her always courage.

Finally Shira lifted up her hole body and sat down next to her father, which was still lying on the cold ground of the cave. He turned over to her and looked at her. A small, cold breez of the snow storm outside the cave hit Shiras face soft and stroked over her face. The wind dryed her face completely from her wet teares, which had ran down her cheak a few minutes ago when her brother died. Her father were staring into his daughters eyes and she responded his view. Shira saw all the similarities of their faces. The same nose, the same light eyes and the same long but sharp teeths.

"Yes, he is it. No way.", Shira thought but couldn´t believe it and still didn´t saw in the lying saber infront of her her own father. She didn´t know his name or even one fact about him. "What happened between him and my mom? Where had he been all the time? I had needed him. I had needed him when I was sad, when I had nobody to talk, when I got bullied or when I just wanted to die in a short and painless way. But he was not there. He left me here, suffering in this f…king pack. Now he is here but it is too late. My mother and my brother are booth dead. Why he never talked to me or even showed up and why knew my brother about that? There are too much questions open to trust this unknown face.

"W-where have you been all the t-time?", she asked with a light tearful voice. The gray saber saw tears rising in his daughters eyes, which made his heart hurt. Who wouldn´t feel so, when your daughter is crying. Now he wished that he had told it the hole story earlier. "Shira, I will explain everyth-.", the grey saber tried to say while putting his paw over his daughters but she put it away immediately. "Don´t touch me!", she shouted at him and walked a few steps back and looked with a angry but sad face too at him. Her father was scared of her reaction aswell.

"Why had you done nothing while I, your own daughter, get bullied by the others or when I get punished by a saber who was not even my father. How could you let that happen to me!? It was like the hell on earth. Every time when he said that I was a mistake, every time he avoided me and every time he insult me… . Where have you been?", Shira asked quietly and some tears started to ran over her cheek.

Diego still stood in the back of the cave, looking at the situation which happened infront of him. He felt anger for this grey saber but appreciation for his situaton too. "How hard must it be tell something your own daughter? He must be very brave but a coward aswell. I hope Shira will not overreact or will do something rash, even it is one thing I like about her. I love it when she is full of enery or anger. That gives her always a special, sexy look. I´m sure I had killed him, if this would be my father.", Diego thought in his spot and remembered that he had never saw his own father.

But what happened was exectly the opposite of Diegos thoughts. Shira wasn´t able to stand the situation much longer and she ran crying off. "Shira, wait…!", the grey saber shouted while Shira jumped over him and he wanted to chase after her, but Diego got infront of him. "Stop. Please. Let me talk to her. I think I knew her much better than you.", Diego explained to him altought he knew her just one or two days. Again the grey saber felt very quilty for all the years he hid this secret. He lowered his head and sat down, hiding his sad face. "Thx. Please wait here, I will be back as soon as possible.", Diego said and followed her tracks in the snow storm.

**So that's it for this chapter. Don´t worry, the next chapter will be uploaded in the next few days. Please don´t forget to review. Without reviews I will die soon … no I´m just joking, but it would help me to write quicker. :) One****thing****in advance: There will be more love in the next chapter.**

**Love you guys,**

**DiegoxShira**


	2. Chapter 2

**So guys here is the promised update. Thx for 90 views but not even one comment? This is very sad. Hope this fact will change after this update. Enjoy this chapter. See you at the end of it.**

Diegos´s P.O.V

It was still night and snowflakes danced all over my face, making me completely blind. The storm got with every second heavier and it also became very cold. "Shira! Shira where are you?", Diego shouted into the storm but everything he heard was just the sound of the wind. "I really hope she´s all right.", Diego thought worriedly and kept on walking, trying to find her. Finally he had lost her track completely and was lost as well.

"_**Great Diego, just great. Running out into a snow storm and now you are completely lost. What are you doing here? Shira will be all right, try to get yourself out of this white hell!", a voice talked in his mind.**_

"_But what when she is in trouble and needs you? What if she's injured? You have to find her, quick!", another voice said to him._

"Perfectly, now I´m lost and insane", Diego talked to his self and stopped walking, scanning the landscape. Just snow … everywhere. The voices kept on talking.

Diego shook his head, trying to make the voices stop talking but he failed.

"_**Why are you hesitating? Do you really want to find a saber you met just a few days ago? What if you get lost forever and never would see your herd again? You know them much longer than her. C'mon stupid."**_

"_No, you have to find her! Keep on walking."_

Diego gave it up trying to get the voices out of his head. "Ok guys. You won. I´m talking to imaginary voices but just for that time. So what should I do?", Diego tried to answer the voices, while feeling very stupid doing this.

After a few moments of silence the voices appeared again.

"_Have I really to tell you this? C´mon, you don´t remember the night we took Sonar out of the packs cave? You kissed her. Is that not a reason for you? You are the stupid cat I had ever seen."_

"_**What means a single kiss? Had she ever told you, that she loves you? No. You kissed Sid as well and would you really try to find him in this storm? No one would matter. She´s just a girl you met a few days ago. A friend and nothing more."**_

"_Diego, you know that this is nonsense. Well at least cause I´m your brain. Now keep on looking for her and listen to your heart."_

And before the other voice appeared again Diego started to look for her again. That time with more resolute than the minutes before.

After another 5 minutes of walking into nowhere, Diego didn´t feel his paws anymore and every point of his exhausted body hurt. Finally he collapsed and fell on his stomach, looking around. Snow, snow, snow … just snow and Diego got snow-blind. He opened his eyes as wide as possible but he wasn't able to see something else, which is not white. He closed his hurting eyes, to give them a rest. Snow was covering his body and he felt into a light, painless sleep.

Diego's body was lying there for more than 30 minutes, fading away, trying not to fell asleep. It was a battle with the dead. Suddenly his last thoughts recognised something. It was just a little thing that changed but this thing saved his life.

It was still. Completely still. Diego slowly opened his eyes and found himself under a white blanket of snow … his head too. With the last power of his legs he raised himself up out of the snow, gasping for oxygen. The storm had stopped. He filled his hurting lungs with clear air but that what he saw was again breathtaking.

He was lying near a frozen river which was covered with snow from the storm and at the edge of the river there was the same waterfall where he went with Shira the last night before they rescued her brother. The only difference was, that they were now on the top of the waterfall.

But the most beautiful thing of this landscape was, that Shira was sitting on the frozen edge of the waterfall, looking down to the valley where they live. And to make everything perfect in Diego´s view the sun raised up directly behind her.

He felt how his heart melts and in his body appeared the warm feeling of love. Even he just saw her from the back he wasn´t able to look away. "Her fur, her two earrings which are reflecting the sun beams, her hole body … she´s just perfect.", Diego thought.

"_Tell her your feelings. What could happen? You have nothing to lose."_

"_**But what is when she don´t have the same feelings for me? Remember the last words she said to Sonar: You are the only saber I had ever loved. And she said that AFTER your kiss."**_

"_Oh come on. Is this your only argument? You know she said that cause of the special situation. Stop thinking of that what happened and keep walking?"_

"Keep walking?", Diego thought to himself confused. He looked to the ground and saw that he was already walking on the river at her direction. He wanted to stop before she would recognise him but it was too late.

The ice made a single crack noise and Shira turned around. She let out a small growl cause of her instincts but stopped immediately when she saw who was standing behind her.

She greeted him with a quiet "hi" and turned back to her position. Diego walked up to her and sat down next to her on the edge.

"How do you feel?", Diego asked with a bit shaky voice. Slowly she turned her head to his direction and stared at him. Diego replied her view and looked at her eyes. Into these dark blue beautiful eyes. He could watch them for hours, days, for his whole life. Then a voice called him back from his thoughts.

"Well, at least I feel happy.", Shira answered with a small smile on her face.

"Happy?! After all what happened yesterday you feel happy?, Diego said incredulous.

"Yes, I`m sure that sounds like nonsense but it´s true. At least I´m happy that he is my real father and not this other guy. Please, I do not want to talk about it, ok?", she said with a pleeding voice.

"Sure, nice to hear that.", Diego answered and get a small smile on his face as well but it vanished after a few seconds. Shira recognised Diegos reaction and got a worried expression on her face.

"And what´s with you?", she asked.

Diego avoided her view and looked down at the bottem.

"_You can do that. Just say these three small words."_

"Diego? Are you okay? Huh?", Shira asked again.

"I…I have to tell you something.", Diego began and his heart started to beat quicker.

"Since I saw you for the first time of my life, since you saved my life, since yesterday night… You changed me completely. I had never felt so comfortable around another saber. Around you. A saber that can be a killer and a lovely person at the same time. A saber with the most beautiful fur and eyes I had ever seen. A saber I see everytime when I look at the moon or in the water. Shira I … I l-love y-you.", he finished.

Shira lost her worried look immediately. Tears of joy appeared in her eyes.

"Diego, I … I love you too. I've always loved you", she said and Shira leaned over to him to kiss him for the second time in her life. But that time it was much more intensive than the first time.

They were sitting there at the frozen edge of the waterfall; the sun was rising behind them, giving everything a beautiful red touch.

"_Well done …"_

Slowly Shira opened her mouth and rolled her tongue over Diegos. Diego was a bit shocked of the warm sensation inside his maw and pulled his tongue back, away from hers. But he lost his shy after Shira kept on licking his teethes and he replied her reaction and pulled her tongue back into her mouth. They were doing a thing you can call "tongue wrestling". They tasted each others taste and breath, which was really exiting to Diego. After some moments of kissing, Shira put one paw over Diegos back, stroking the soft fur of his back.

Diego felt like heaven. Feelings were floating his body and he felt like a cub which had caught his first prey. Diego came back to reality when he heard a strange noise. A noise from himself. He had started purring. Diego stopped immediately and blushed of this embarrassment. But instead of stopping to spoil him, Shira kept on doing her thing with him. Diego felt that he wanted to start purring again, but before that happened he was able to let out a few words.

"Shira I know that this comes a bit quick but will … will you be my m-mate?", he asked shyly.

Shira stopped kissing him.

"Of cours. Of course Diego I will!", she answered and jumped on Diego, pinning him soft down to the ground. She licked all over his face and nuzzled him again and again.

"Hey hey hey, calm down little kitty", Diego said and regretted it immediately when he remembered what happened the first time he said that to her. But fortunately she stayed calm and laughed a bit while answering him.

"Hey, you know. Never call me kitty, softy", see said smiling at her mate and she scratched his back, so he wasn´t able to hold it back anymore and started purr again.

It was very hard for Diego to free himself from her touches, because he liked it really much.

"I really want to keep on like this, but I think we should go back. I´m sure our friends are searching for us.", Diego told her.

"Oh, yes … you are right. Let´s move. And sorry for … for that.", she answered with a bit sad face.

"For what? I really liked it and I´m sure we could do that again if you want", Diego replied.

"Sure!", Shira said and they started to walk the direction of their valley.

**Sooooooo, I hope you liked it. Sorry for these long Dialog. The next update will follow like the last time in a few days. Pleeaaaseee left a review or sent PM to me if you like the story or why you don´t like it. This would be nice and would help me a lot. :) REVIEWS**

**Love you guys,**

**DiegoxShira**


	3. Chapter 3

**I´m sorry for not updating a while. You know school and these things but I think these Fan fiction thing helps me to get better marks in English exams. :)**

**Thx for 272 views until now.**

**Special thx for reviewing to: ****PureSaberHeart****; ****Shiego627****; ****Alicat123****; ILOVEIT**

**Special thx for following to: ****PureSaberHeart****; ****DESGUARDIUS**

**Special thx too to AquilaTempestas for adding my stories to her community.**

**So, nothing much more to say. Here is chapter.**

persons P.O.V

The sun was slowly rising and all animals were still asleep. All? No. Two known sabers were walking back through a forest to their home.

The couple was running side by side, staring at each others eyes and booth had a big smile on their face.

They were the happiest sabers in this world and Shira had already forgotten why she was full of anger a few hours before. But this fact would not last long.

Shiras father was still waiting inside the cave for his daughter and Diego when Sid appeared and walked into the cave.

He wanted to knew if Sonar is still alive and who this secret other saber is, which entered an hour before.

He was talking to himself when he entered.

"I´m wondering what they are doing so long in there. Manny said that I should not interrupt them but I had to because … because I´m Sid. What if something is wrong with this saber guy. When he did something to Sonar or the others I will kick him in his stupid a-" he said and bumped into something … someone.

"Auuu", he suited.

The sun was not bright enough for Sid to see something or someone in the cave.

Slowly he held up his right hand up and touched over the face in front of him. A big nose, 2 fluffy ears, mustache hair, two big fangs, …

Sid stopped touching when he felt the fangs.

"Oh, hey Diego. puuh. You really scared me. I thought you were this other guy."

Silence appeared and Sid got no answer from the body infrot of him.

"Diego, hello?", Sid asked and slowly felt very uncomfortable.

Shiras father let out a little growl and Sid recognised that this was not Diego or Shira and he remebered the words he said when he entered.

"Oh … äh hi, sorry for interrupting you. Well, we will see us later, ok?", Sid said with a shaky voice and stepted a few steps back and he ran loudly screaming out of the cave.

He was so scared that he closed his eyes while running and bumped directly into Shira, who was leaning against Diego while they were walking.

Shira lost her balance and fell on Diego who lost his balance as well and they all landed on the ground.

"Uh … sorry guys. I didn´t see you", Sid said dazed and got back on his feet.

Diego ignored him and turned his attention to Shira who was still lying in a cloud of dust.

"Are you okay, Shira?", Diego asked a bit worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah I´m fine. Just a little chrash with a stupid sloth.", she replied and got back on her paws too.

Booth sabers shook their pelt to get the dirt out of their fur.

"So … speaking of the devil. Sid, why are you running like an ideot through the forest?, Diego asked.

"Yeah, this would interest me too", Shira added while rubbing with her paw the place where Sid bumped into her. It was hurting a bit.

"If you really want to know … here is the answer.", Sid answered and hid behind Diego when a grey saber came out of some bushes.

Shira had already forgotten him after Diego and she bacame mates this night.

The saber looked at the three mammals infront of him with a confused look.

"You know this stupid sloth?", he asked.

"Leave Sid in peace, I think I should be the one who should ask some questions. I think you have to tell us something. Right?" Shira asked.

The saber glanced at Sid with a angry face for the last time and turned his attention to his daughter.

"You are right, sorry, but can we do this in the cave. It´s very cold outside here.", the saber said and some little snowflakes started to fell down from the sky.

The others agreed, cause they were already shivering like him.

Before they entered the cave Shira told them to wait outside until Diego had carried the lifeless body of Sonar out of the cave.

Sid was very shoked when he saw that Sonar was not strong enough to stay alive, even he had seen Sonar a few hours ago for the first time of his life. He managed to be strong and he held his tears back, like Shira who had the world sadest expresion on her face.

Diego layed Sonars body under a tree near the cave so the other members could say "good by" later.

Diego was very grateful that the other herd members are still looking for breakfast.

"If Shira will see all their sad faces at the same time I´m not sure if she would stand the situation.", Diego thought and enter the cave where Shira, Sid and her father were already sitting in.

Sid tried to lit up a fire with two fire-stones but he is failing for 5 minutes.

When Diego came in he saw Shira shevering infront of the fireplace.

Shira felt Diegos warmth next to her when he sat gently down next to her and she snuggled closer to him.

Sid and her father were watching them with a confused look, but mostly Sid.

Diego always told the herd that they are not together but now he doubt.

Shiras father began the conversation at first.

"So who are your friends?", he asked and looked mostly at Diego.

Shira didn´t know what to say and started to stutter some words.

Luckily Diego answered for her the question.

"I´m Diego, this stup- … sorry I mean lovely sloth is Sid and I think you already know who Shira is. There are some other herd members too but now they are looking for breakfast", Diego finished.

Shira still was shivering a bit and she rested her head on Diego´s shoulders.

Her father watched them and asked "And Diego is your … ?"

"Yes he is my mate.", Shira said proud and gave Diego a small nuzzle.

She didn´t care what her father or Sid will think of her. She just care about Diego.

Diego blushed a bit infront of Sid and her father, when she nuzzled him.

"Yes it´s true. We are mates.", and he overcame his proud and nuzzled her back.

Sid got a very big smile on his face but he didn´t say any world. He knew one word would be enough for Diego to kill him.

Diego recognised Sids view and tried to ignor it and faces back to Shiras father.

"Now you now us. What´s your name?", Diego asked, trying to switch the topic.

"Oh, sorry. I´m Levi. Nice to meet you Diego. I hope you are a good mate otherwise I have to…", Levi stopped with a small smile on his face.

"Well, we just agreed to each other some hours before so it happened not very much until now.", Diego answered a bit angry of his comment.

"Oh, yes. Sure. I´m sorry. My father instincts were speaking", Levi said and Diego remembered Manny when he saw Peaches with Ethean.

Shiras ears twitched when she heard the word father.

"I think you owe me a explanation", Shira said with a cold voice to her father. Now she was again the old saber Diego knew.

"Sure. It´s the least thing I can to" and he layed down infront of the fire, which Sid had finally lit up a few minutes ago.

Sid sat next to Levi and Diego layed on his belly, resting his head on one paw while Shira did the same thing and rested her head on Diegos other paw.

Diego and Shira are enjoying the each others near.

**Flashback:**

Levi´s P.O.V

"Hey, bro. Come on. Wake up. Wake up!", a voice shouted into Levi´s ear.

Levi yawned and stood up next to his friend.

"Ohhh come on … What´s the matter Leo?", Levi asked annoyed cause his friend woke him up so early in the morning.

Leo is a young adult saber **(A/N: 20 years old in human years) **who looks like Diego but without a white underbelly. He is just orange everywhere.

Levi is a young adult grey saber **(A/N: 21 years old in human years)** has grey fur with black paws.

"My mother told me that Ramon will tell something the hole pack. I don´t no what but it must be something important. Come on, let´s go sleepy.", Leo said and went out of Levis cave.

Levi lives alone, cause he lost his parents during a fight with some humans and Ramon let him join his pack.

He lives a life without many friends, exept of Leo. They liked each other since the first day and were best friends all the time.

Levi followed Leo outside the cave and they started to walk to Ramons cave, who is their pack leader.

Leo was talking about his last hunt, when he suddenly stopped.

A group of 3 femal sabers were crossing their way.

"Oh, hey boys. Do you want to join us? We are walking to Ramon.", one female saber asked friendly like always. Her name is Selina and she has a completely black fur with some grey stripes on her back. She is the daughter of Ramon and his first mate but Selinas mother died cause of an accident while they were hunting. Selina had lots of friends because she is the pack leaders daughter and everyone want to hang out with her. She enjoyed the feeling that everyone give her attention but she miss her mother.

She waited for a response from Leo but he just stuttered some words, which nobody could understand.

"Sure.", Levi answered for Leo who was still very nervous.

Leo had a chrush one Selina since they were teenagers but he knew her father, Ramon, would never allow him to become her mate. Ramon reigns over his doughter like over his pack and kept every male saber as far as possible away from her. If someone want to be with his daughter, this guy must has done something special to him. To become a friend of Ramon is very difficult, but Leo never gave up and tried everything. Until now unsuccessful.

Levi and the other femal sabers started to walk and Leo followed blushing.

After a few minutes of walking they gather together with the other pack members infront of Ramon´s cave.

Everybody was talking to each other until Ramon came out of his cave. His cave were a little bit above the ground, inside a small mountain so everyone had to look up to him.

Ramon is a very strong pack leader who has a brown fur with a white underbelly and a black tail.

"Listen guys!", he shouted with a clear voice and everybody stopped talking immediately.

"You know I was a lone saber for a long time but this will change now. The pack needs a strong, intrepid and beautiful first saberess. I will not let you wait much longer, met Elaine my new mate and our first saberess.", Ramon finished and stept a few steps back.

Everyone looked at the entrence of Ramons cave. They wanted to knew how she looks like, and when she appeared everyone gasped.

She had white fur, the sign of weakness.

Some sabers started to murmur and looked despised to Elaine.

Nobody really believed that a white saber is able to lead a hole pack.

Ramon sat down next to her and gave her a small lick over her cheak, cause he knew how uncomfortable Elaine felt.

The others now looked a bit shocked. They had nerver thought that their leader, a strong unflinchingly saber, ever would do that to someone another and of cours some sabers started to worry, cause a pack always need a strong leader and not a lovely pussy cat.

"Listen! I hope you guys will treat her with respect otherwise you will get to know me.", Ramon said strict and walked back into his cave.

The members of the pack slowly started to leave after Ramon vanished inside his cave.

Seline, Ramon´s daughter, followed her father with a light angry face and Elaine stayed outside for a short wile. She looked over the landscape, looked at her "subjects".

"Come on Levi, let´s go hunting something for breakfast", Lea said to Levi, who stared at Elaine.

Levi got lost in her beautiful green eyes and her hole body. He has never seen such a beautiful saberess befor.

Leo recognised Levis view and followed it to Elaine. He thought for a moment and finally he put one and one together.

"Ähhh … you like … her? She, a weak saber?", he asked incredulous.

"She is so … so unbelievable.", Levi whispered and now he knew how Leo feels when he sees Selina.

"You know that she is mated with Ramon and he would kill you if he knows t- ."

"I know what he will do but I don´t matter. … She is just so beautiful. I had never seen such a saber before.", Levi said and fainted a bit.

Silence appeared for some moments until Levi spoke up again.

"And why should I be worried. Nobody knows about my feelings, exept of you, so nobody could tell it Ramon.", Levi said and began to walk.

"Are you coming? I am really hungry!", he shouted back to Leo and they booth went into the forest.

**Flashback interrupted:**

"So this is the story how you met my mother, fine, but why are you my father and not Ramon, the guy I thought he was my father? Ramon was already mated with my mother so I think it will not be long until they will have cubs.", Shira interrupted Levi.

Diego felt very lucky when he remebered that he is now mated with Shira too and the thought of having cubs sounds not too bad to him.

"If you let me tell the story you will know it in a few minutes. Can I go on?", Levi asked.

"Sure, sorry for interrupting. Im just so … curious.", Shira aswered and rested her head again on Diegos paw.

Levi opened his mouth and kept on telling the story…

**So that's it for this chapter. A common cut but I wanted to upload something, cause you guys had to wait for such a long time. Sorry :(**

**I know many dialogs are in there but they fit in here perfectly … in my opinion. As you can see I changed my writing style (often a blank line after one sentence). Do you like it or should I change it back?**

**Reviews and PM´s are everytime welcome so don´t hesitate to write one :). Update ASAP.**

**REVIEWS**

**Love you guys,**

**DiegoxShira**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter is on :).**

**Sorry for not uploading so long. But finally here it is. See ya at the end of it.**

* * *

**Story stats:**

**Special thx for new reviews to: ****PureSaberHeart**

**Special thx for still following to: ****DESGUARDIUS****, ****PureSaberHeart**** and ****covenantgirl41**

**Yes, I like putting story stats in chapters … don´t know why but I like it and I think I will keep on putting them in sometimes. XD**

* * *

**Ok, now here´s the chapter:**

3rd persos P.O.V

"If you let me tell the story you will know it in a few minutes. Can I go on?", Levi asked.

"Sure, sorry for interrupting. Im just so … curious.", Shira aswered and rested her head again on Diegos paw.

Levi opened his maw and kept on telling the story…

**Flashback starts again**

Levi´s P.O.V

Levi and Leo lyed in the grass, not moving on single muscel. Completely silence surrounded them exept the noise of grass which got aten by some antelopes a few meters infront of them.

It was time for breakfast and Levi´s stomach was growling like a heavy thunder and he and Leo went out to hunt something on their favourite hunting place.

Leo was completely focused on his future meal and kept on reduceing the space between him and the antelopes very careful.

Levi was at that moment exactly the opposite of his friend. He was not able to focuse on his prey or his movements. His mind was completely employed with something else. Whith her.

Since Levi met her this morning he could not forget her. Well, they didn´t really meet but to see her from the distance was enough for him.

He was in love. Completely. Although the only thing he knew from her was how she looks like.

"Her grey-white fur which is booth a bit scary and mostly beautiful, her green saphire eyes, her tiny pink nose, … the way she sat on the edge of her cave. Yes, she is a perfect first saberess, a perfect mate…", Levi thought lost in fantasy, not looking at his sourroundings while sneaking up to the antelopes with Leo on his side.

Before Levi got back to reality it was too late. On step too much and he bumped with his head directly into a tree. The only tree in a space of 5 thousend square meters.

Birds were flying into the air, making lots of noise, when they felt Levi´s head knocking against the trees root.

Finally Levi was flashed back to reallity by the hard collision with the root and he moved dazed some steps back.

The antelopes immediately discovered the sabers and for a few moments they and Leo stared at Levi with a face that told "This must be the stupiest saber on the world." Then the antelopes ran away as fast as possible, leaving the two sabers behind them.

Levi lost his daze and recognised, that the antelopes were gone.

"Uhhhmmm … what happened?", he asked confused.

Leo slowly got up from his hiding position and walked up to him.

"YOU bumpet into the only tree in this extra wide weadow and of cours the antelopes heared it. OMG how stupid are you!? Where were you thouhts man?!", he asked very loud.

Levi lowered his head and blushed of his stupidity. He knew how much time it will take to find a new herd

"Sorry. I- I was…", he tried to say sorry but failed when Leo interrupted him.

"Let me guess, it´s because of her or?", Leo asked, this time with a much softer voice.

Levi looked at him with a small smile on his still blushing face. This answered Leo´s question.

"If you want to hunt without me, it´s ok I will…"

"Hey, stop. I´m not mad at you. I know how you feel like. … It´s love and sometimes it takes the upperhand of your mind. It could make you completely insane but can feel good at the same time. You will get used to it like I did with Selina.", Leo finished and smiled back to Levi.

"Ok", Levi simply said and his stomach growled again, that time much louder than the first time.

"Ok, here´s my idea. I will hunt for booth of us and you are going to still your love hungry. You know … intoducing you to her, whatching her and all the things I always do. In this time periode of beeing in love you are a bit useless for me so it would be easyier to hunt alone.", Leo said while smiling.

"You really would do that for me?!", Levi asked a bit incredulous what his friend offered to him. To hunt for two sabers means to hunt at least one big or two smaler antelopes what is quiet difficult.

"Sure, why not. You helped me often too and at least I´m yout friend.", Leo answered.

"Thanks, you are my best friend", Levi said and he started to walk back to the pack leaders cave.

Before Levi was able to see Ellaine´s cave he heard Ramons voice shouting loudly.

Levi decided to stay away of the cave, hiding in a bush.

"Don´t defend yourself. You know you don´t have any other opportunities. It´s for the pack! And know shut up!", Ramon commanded to someone in the cave.

Levi still didn´t know what he was talking about, so he just listened.

"No, I won´t do that. I don´t want this!", Levi heared Ellaine´s angry but still beautiful voice.

"I thought you love me but you are just loving your stupid pack. All you care about is your pack and what am I? Rubbish or what? Yes, maby you are a great pack leader like everyone call you but you are a bad friend the badest mate in the world. And now get off of me, you hurt me!", she shouted angry and Levi heard a loud yelp of pain from Ramon.

Levi finally realised what was happening inside their cave and his protector instincts rised inside him. He never would allow that something will happen to his big love, even she don´t know that he exists.

Levi never thought Ramon would do such a … such a bad thing. He always admired Ramon but from that moment he was nothing like air.

He was about to jump out of his hiding place when he saw Shira running out of her cave.

"E-Ellaine stay h-here! You k-know what will h-happen if you don´t.", Ramon shouted at her but she kept on running away, even don´t looking back at him. Levi saw she was crying while running and decided without hesitation to follow her, when she past him.

He jumped out of his hiding place and thank god Ramon still was inside his cave "Maybe he is injured", Levi thought and he also hoped it too.

He started to track her scent. It was really exciting to Levi. It smelled like … just like the best scent he ever smelled. It was just indescribably. You could compare it with the scent of a waterfall or a wide meadow full with flowers.

After perceived five hours of walking Levi finally catched up to her, finding her infront of a rock wall. Levi don´t know what to do, so he just watched her undetected from the back.

Elaine walked across the rock wall and suddenly she stopped. She was standing infront of a small pawprint which was much small than hers, maybe from a cub.

Slowly she held up her right paw and pressed it softly against the pawprint. She lowered her head and some tears started to flow over her cheek.

Levi heared her sobbing quietly, which felt for him like somone had rip out his heart and know was trampling on it.

He took all his courage together and let out a quiet "hi".

Elaine immediately switched tail and growled at him, even she was still crying at the same time.

"Who … w-who are you? H-have you followed me?!", she asked angrily, now trying to hid her tears behind her cold, icy voice.

"D-don´t worry, I´m not here to hurt you. I´m one of your herd members. May you saw me this morning.", Levi answered, still very shy.

Ellaine didn´t reply and just stared at him. Levi wished he would know what she thought in this moment.

"Does she think I´m just an insane saber who is spying other sabers or does she maybe feel the same way like I feel for her?", Levi thought while starring back at her eyes. They looked like two big, dark blue waterfalls and he got lost in them, until she turned her face back to the pawprint.

Levi walked up to her and sat down next to her. "Do you want to talk about it?", he asked with the softest voice as possible.

She lifted up her head and looked at him. "I had never told somebody that but … why shouldn´t I. Once I had a small, fine family. I lived with my mate Simon and my only cub Luca in these small cave…", she pointed at a small cave entrance some meters away, "… until some humans came and they killed Luca because of his pelt. Simon told me to run away as quick as possible and from that moment I never saw him again.", she finished her story.

Levi was shocked about what she told him. He stared at the pawprint which must be from her dead cub Luca.

"I´m so sorry.", Levi said and tried to comfort her whith lying his paw over her shoulder when tears again started to rise in her eyes.

Suddenly she made a small jump away from him.

"Sorry, you need personal space?", he asked and regretted his action.

"No, no it´s just…", she stopped, looking at her shoulder.

It took some time until Levi saw what the problem was. Her shoulders and her hole back was covered with big, long scars. Fortunately they were not too deep.

"Did he this to you?", Levi asked worried, staring at her scars.

Ellaine got a confused on her face and asked "How could you kn-…"

"I heard your conversation with Ramon. … If you want to call it conversation", he interrupted her.

She didn´t say any word and Levi saw that she felt very uncomfortable in her situation.

"Don´t worry I´m completely on your side and I will predent you from him if he will try this again.", Levi breaked the silence with a self confident voice, even he never fought another saber.

"You don´t understand! He´s my only chance to live a life which is halfway bearable.", Ellaine said, near shouting.

"Without him I had already died or had never found a pack again. … I don´t have a choice, ok?", she sighed sad and lowered her head.

"Once I really loved him but now … he is just my insurance to stay alive.", Ellaine completed.

Levi just sat next to her, wondering how she could live such a bad life.

"No, it´s not a life, it´s nothing. Just nothing. She is just a thing which belongs to Ramon. A thing what he could easily throw away in the rubbish. A thing, without any feelings and a thing which just has one function: making descendants.", Levi thought angrily but lost his anger immediately after he saw her scratches again.

And then he did something he never thought he would do it. It was compareable to an instinct. He leaned over to her and licked her scars, tasting the light flavour of blood inside his maw.

She twitched a bit after he touched her soft, beautiful fur but she didn´t jump back again. On the contrary, Levi was sure she was enjoying it after Ellaine slowly closed her eyes after a few moments and rested them on her paws while he kept on cleaning her dirty wounds.

After finishing he layed down next to her, feeling her warmth next to him. A fresh breez appeared and Levi saw her shivering a bit.

Softly he snuggled up closer to her, resting his head on her neck.

He felt so sorry for what had happen in her short life until now and everything he wanted was, that she feels better.

Ellaine opened her eyes and felt Levis soft head, resting on her neck protectively.

"Thank you...", she started her sentence.

"Levi.", and he finished it for her and smiled.

"No problem. Everything for you.", he said shyly.

"You know, you are the first person who ever cared about me? … Why are you not hating me like all the others hate me because of my fur?", Ellaine asked bewildered.

"Because I don´t care what colour your fur has, even it´s really beautiful. The most important things are your inner values, nothing else. And everybody who don´t see that is spiritually blind.", he answered, hoping she would feel better.

Ellaine didn´t say another word and she stayed silent. Levi wished he could see her face at this moment but his position didn´t allow that.

"Please say something. Just something. Had I said to much? Does she know my feelings about her? Does she think I´m just an insane saber who tries to have a girlfriend because everyone else in the pack has one?", he thought, not knowing what she will tell him in the next few sentences.

"Levi?", she finally asked and sat down infront of him.

"Yeah?", he answered, curious what she will ask him and he sat down too.

Ellaine made a short break and let out a sigh after she spoke up again with a very quiet but clear voice.

"Levi. It was really hard but I made my discision … and I would accept if you are saying no.", Ellaine started and Levi saw she was thinking of what she will say next.

"I don´t really know how I should say this but,-.  
Ramon never will stop trying to become a father and if I don´t fulfill his demands he will kill me or I will got thrown out of the pack.  
But the last thing I want is that my cubs are related with this … bastert.", she said and taking some deep breaths.

After some moments of heavy breathing and swallowing she spoke up again. Levi just listened.

"I - I know that sounds completely insane but I-, … L-levi I want you to be the father of my cubs.", Ellaine said and looked at Levi with the most pleeding view he ever had seen.

Levi completely didn´t know what to say.

"Having cubs with her … what better could happen?", Levi´s insticts told him but he also had a brain which was full with doubts.

He knew her since this morning and at the same day he should become her mate? … Doing it with her?

Levi knew this would be one of the most important decision in his life … but what if it´s wrong?

"What if Ramon will find it out? What will he do to him and Ellaine if he does? What if something will happen to his cubs like to Ellaine´s?", Ramon still worriedly thought until now for more than 30 seconds.

Ellaine saw Levi´s face like she knew what he was thinking and tears started to appear in her eyes.

"Levi, … please. I need someome. … I need you", she whimpered quietly and tried to hold her tears back.

Her ears slowly dropped and she lowered her head.

Her sad voice finally did it to Levi and he made his discision.

He told her his answer with a soft lick over her forehead up to her fluffy ears.

Levi knew his heart made this decision and not his mind, but in this moment his love was thousend times bigger than his mind.

Ellaine got her smile back on her beautiful face and the two vanished inside Ellaine´s old cave where noone could disturb them.

The day pasted and in the evening the two sabers went back to their pack.

"Thx for everything.", Ellaine said and she gave Levi a small lick over his face and ran off to her cave."

"No problem, and please be carefull.", Levi replied and hoped she will be all right this night. He knew what will happen to her, but he promised her not to intervene, even this was very hard.

**A/N: Thx for reading although this chapter was longer than the others. I tried to finish the backstory in this chapter but I don´t wanted that this chapter will be too long. Sorry :) I promise I will finish it in the next chapter.**

**The story should focus on the things which are happening to the herd and between the herd members (mostly Diego and Shira) so I tried to put not too much detailes in this flashback. But as you can see I still have to many words. XD.**

**Finally I want to ask, if you guys want detailed love/sexual scenes in this story? If nobody writes a "yes" or "no" in his/her review I will take this as a "no". If you want one, just leave a review and maybe I´m going to put one in, but I don´t promise. **

**REVIEWS**

**Love ya guys,**

**DiegoxShira**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally here is chapter 5. YAY! **

**Enjoy reading and we will see us at the end of the chapter.**

**Story stats:**

**Thx for new reviews to: ****Shiego627****; ****PureSaberHeart**** and ds**

**Thx for still following to: ****DESGUARDIUS****; ****PureSaberHeart**** and ****covenantgirl41**

**(I think putting story stats in my chapters is one way for me to say thx to my followers and reviewers. And a big THX for all other readers too XD.)**

**Ok, … lets start.**

Levi´s P.O.V

In the early evening Levi finally arrived at his cave, sniffing the well-known scent of fresh blood.

Levis tummy let out a heavy growl and only now he realised that he ate nothing the whole day.

Completely losing control over himself he pounced on the already half eaten antelope, which Leo hunted for him.

He swallowed down some cuts of meat until he finished his "dinner" with a small belch.

Levi caried the gnawed antelope out of his cave and after a short stop by a waterhole he rested himself on his sleepingplace, trying to get some sleep.

But the sandman didn´t visit him this night. (A/N: You guys know the sandman, or? If not google it XD)

Firstly his stomache was hurting like hell and secondly of course of her.

"What am I doing here? In this moment Ramon maybe rapes my mate, my big love, and I´m lying here in my cave, doing nothing!? No, I have to help her … immediately.", Levi thought and was about to race out of his cave, when he remebered his promise.

"And no matter what happen to me this night, please promise that you will stay away from my cave, ok?", he remembered her words and of cours he wanted to held his promise even everything speak against it.

Finally Levi fell into a light sleep until a wellknown voice woke him up early in the morning.

"Hey, Wake UP!", Leo shouted, spitting accidentally some spittle into his ear.

Levi jumped up like someone who had seen a ghost.

"WHAT, WHO, WHERE,…?!", he shouted and then he saw that Leo woke him up again.

"Omg whats your problem, bro? Do you think it´s funny waking up every day so early?", Levi said annoyed and sat down, putting one paw on his hurting head.

"Sorry but I really want to know what happened yesterday. You were gone for the hole day and I was worried about you.", Leo answered calm.

Levi calm down too and closed his hurting eyes for a few moments.

"You really want to here this?", he asked.

"Sure, and I think you owe me an apology for not hanging out with me the whole day.", he said while he chuckled a bit.

Levi told Leo the story and of cours he didn´t discribe every detail what happened in the cave.

"Oh my god you really did it? With the pack leaders mate? I always thought I would be the first of us two who will have this special experience. Come one, tell me every detail!", he said excited after Levi finished telling.

"You know that I won´t do that, never ever. I´m even not sure if it was a good idea telling you that.", Levi said strictly.

"Oh come one, you are such a fun brake. Tell it love-tiger.", Leo said half laughting and looked with a pleeding view at Levi.

Levi stared back with the most earnestly view he had and Leo finally stopped laughting.

"Sorry for that.", Leo exused himself after he recognised how misplaced his reaction was.

There is no reason why he or Levi should be happy.

"So, what are you planning to do?", Leo asked.

"Ellaine told me that she will come back to the rock wall this noon and I should meet her there.", Levi answered with a softer voice than before.

Levi never could be angry with someone so he forgave Leo.

"Oh, … So again I have to spend my day alone.", Leo state with a light sad voice.

"Sorry bro.", Levi said.

"Hey, no problem."

A voice shouted Leo´s name.

"So we will see us tomorrow, bye.", Leo finished and raced off.

Leo seemed happy but Levi knew he was not. His instincts told him that something occupied him.

At noon Levi arrived at the rock wall, waiting for her.

One the way he killed a rabbit, which is famous for his really tasty meat.

Levi hid the rabbit behind his back so he could give it to her as a small gift.

It took not much time until Ellaine arrived.

She looked like always. Strong, fearless and of cours beautiful.

But then he saw her eyes, her bloodshot icy blue eyes. And her eyes told everything. They told every detail of the pain she must had endure the last night.

After some moments of staring at each other Ellaine just walked up to him, nuzzling Levi so heavily that he fell to the ground. Ellaine fell down next to him, still nuzzling and licking his face, but the strangest thing was that she was crying at the same time.

"Hey, shhhhhhh, now you are safe.", Levi tried to comfort her and she really stopped crying.

But not because of his words. Ellaine rolled herself on the other side and the dead rabbit appeared under her.

"F-for … for m-me?", she asked still tear swollen.

"Sure, but only if you stop crying", and Levi licked her tiny nose, which made her chuckle a bit.

"Thanks."

She ate her present and for the rest of the day they just enjoyed each other.

The days passed and they met every day at their secret place.

Slowly everyone could see that Ellaine is pregnant and she and Levi spend more and more time together, not telling the others where they always go.

Levi didn´t care what Ramon or his friend Leo will think.

When Leo wanted to hang out with his friend Levi always said things like "Sorry, not today" or "I´m busy we will see us later, ok?"

Leo stopped asking after Levi always gave the same answer and he slowly started to avoid Levi, his former best friend.

Leo became depressed and the only thing which kept him alive was his love to Selina. She gave him courage even she was unattainable for him, a random saber.

* * *

_6 months passed_

Ellaine gave birth to two lovely cubs. One girl and one boy. Both looked exactely the same like their mother. White fur with black strips.

This was a really hard time for Levi. He wanted to be with his cubs and his secret mate but since she gave birth Ramon is allways close to Ellaine.

The only chance for him was to meet her while Ramon was hunting.

When he was out he stayed by her every day for 10 minutes and than he vanished for the rest of the day.

_2 years passed_

This "ritual" happened day for day until the cubs were old enough to stay alone for some hours. (A/N: cubs are 15 years in human years at this time) Since that time Levi and Ellaine started to meet at their old place again.

* * *

It was a normal ligh foggie day and again it was time to meet Ellaine at the rock wall.

Levi went out of his cave, sniffing the fresh, wet air. He took a deep breath amd ran off with anticipation that he will see Ellaine again.

He sprinted through the hight grass, over bushes and finally he was just 1 kilometer away from the rock wall.

Levi slowed down a bit, disengaging his hot, hurting paws. Suddenly his ears twitched to the left side after a quiet noise. Something rustled behind a bush. Someone…

Slowly he got into a crouch position and made step after step, targeting the bush.

Levi pinned his ears down and began to crouch forward.

"F%ck, who´s this guy? Has he seen me with El-?", he thought worriedly when something pounced on him.

2 muscular paws were pinning down his face and chest. Levi tried to kick him away but the attacker pinned his backpaws too.

"Look, look, look … who do we have here? It is not a bit too early for a walk so deep inside the forest?", Ramon asked with an evil voice.

He was so close to Levi, that Levi could smell Rampons half-digested last meal.

Ramon stared at Levi´s neck with an evil grin.

"It would be one easy, little bite and your hole, useless life would be over.", Ramon whispered into Levi´s ears and a drop of drool dripped on Levi´s neck.

"You would deserve it after what you did to me and my pack!", Ramon said louder than before and he pushes his claws ligh into Levi´s body.

"W-what … w-hat are you talking a-about?", Levi asked, trying to sound surprised.

"You ask me what you have done?!", Ramon this time shouted. Some of his claws now get through Levi´s skin, who let out a small yelp of pain.

"You ought to know this best my friend … or should I ask Ellaine?", Ramon continued.

Levi knew he knows his secret. His badest nightmare came true.

"How … how did you find out?", Levi asked with the last air inside his lungs.

"Well … I just say that. You really should care more about your friends, Levi", Ramon answered.

Something broke inside Levis heart. Betrayed by the own friend.

"Leo. Why? How could you do that?", Levi thought sadly, already forgetting that Ramon was pinning him down until he felt a pain on his chest.

"This is hurting, or?", Ramon asked after he scratched Levis chest directly above his heart.

"How does it feel to be deceived by a friend?" Ramon asked, still pressing his paw ontop of Levis chest.

"Now you know why I´m here", Ramon completed. "

"What do you want?!", Levi finally managed to say, after Ramon gave him some air to breth.

"I really wanted to kill you but now,…", he made a small break.

"Even it is very hard not to rip my tooth into your vulnerable neck I will make an offer to you. You now the river on the west side of our territory? Nearly every day sabers ,some weak some strong, are trying to get into our land. This really gets on my nerves and I want you to keep awake, so noone will past the river. Ok?", Ramon finished.

"And how long should I do that?", Levi asked angrily and not delighted from the offer.

"Well … let´s say forever. Is this okay for you", Ramon answered again with his evil grin.

Levi knew that would mean to live a life as a lone wolf. The river is so far away, that even he himself was just one time there.

"What if I don´t do that?", Levi asked.

"If you will say no, and I hope you don´t do that, or if even one saber passes the river you and your small family will…", Ramon stopped and moved with one claw over Levis neck but without hurting him.

"Understand?"

From the corner of Levis eyes he saw a white fur jumping out of the bush, sprinting away soundless. (A/N just for understanding this white fur was the young Sonar)

Levi swollowed hard and nodded. He would do everything for Ellaine and his cubs Shira and Sonar, even it would kill him.

"Good boy.", Ramon said and let Levi stand up.

"I hope I will never see you again. I will tell Ellaine a hi from you" and he vanished behind the bushes.

Levi stayed at his place for some moments after he started to walk into his new, lone life.

* * *

_20 years later (Levi is 60 years in human years)_

While the years past Levi became a fight machine, driven by the love to his mate and cubs. Nobody could pass him, not the strongest sabers and he held his agreement.

But there was one enemy he couldn´t fight. The time. His bones became weaker every day, his muscls started to fade away. And so the killer machine bacame old and started to "rust".

The sabers on the other side of the river noticed that and one day it happened.

Levi fell into a ligh sleep when he suddenly heared something. Dazed he opened his eyes from his digestive sleeping but it was already too late.

One saber, a really thin one build for speed, had already passed the river and was running inside the forest.

Levi´s eyes shot open and he started to follow him as quick as possible. He jumped through the forest and tried his best to catch the enemy.

Suddenly his old eyes lost orientation and before he was able to stop he bumped into a tree, falling unconscious.

When he awoke, Levi was not sure how long he was unconscious but that didn´t matter.

Again he started to follow the smell of the saber. It became stronger with every single step and movement.

Then he appeared in front of Levi. Dead.

"No…", he whispered and knew who must had killed him and he also knew what that mean for Ellaine and her cubs

He sprinted into the direction of his old cave as fast as possible.

When he arrived all of his old pack members gathered around something.

Levi walked up to them and for his surprise they didn´t note his presence, they just stared at something infront of them.

Finally Levi went through the other sabers and had a clear few on the body infront of them.

Ellaine … death.

He was too late. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

All the years he spend at this river for her safety… now she´s death.

Then everything happened very quickly

"Kill them!", he heared Ramons voice which flashed Levi back to reality.

Two sabers began to hunt two other white sabers. Sonar and Shira.

"No, you already took my mate from me and you broke my heart but I won´t let you kill my children … never!", he thought and jumped out of the group of sabers and followed his son and his daughter.

**Flashback ends**

3rd person P.O.V

"So, now you knew my story.", Levi finished his story.

"And … it´s really true?", Diego asked not believing what he heared.

"Sure, word for word.", he answered.

"I - I - I- am so s-…", Shira couldn´t finish because she was already jumping on her father and hugging him as tight as possible. Tears flew down her cheek, making his shoulder wet.

Levi was completely in shock. He couldn´t believe what was happening. She trust him, even he had left her alone for 20 years.

"Hey… It´s okay. You don´t have to say sorry. We both went through a hard time. But know we are together again. I'll never leave you alone again. I promise.", Levi said and his eyes became wet too.

Diego watched silent, fighting with tears. His soft side was coming out.

"Ok, I think we should leave you two alone", Diego said hoping that they don´t see his eyes. Diego started to walk and looked back at Sid, who should follow him.

Sid was asleep, getting tiered of all these words.

"God, please protect my tongue", Diego thought and carried the sloth out of the cave, leaving father and daughter alone. Now connected for eternity.

**A/N:** **So guys, finally it´s complete.**

**Wait a moment, complete!? Yeah I decided to stop here because I don´t want that this story become too long. Please forgive me and I promise I will keep the main idea, which I wanted to put in in this story, in my mind for a futher story with these characters. It will not be my next story but I ****really**** promise I will write it (including the sex/love scenes you guys want; thx for your reviews).**

**At least I want to say thanks to everyone who read my stories. I really enjoy writing and you guys are helping me a lot. Hope we will see us soon and don´t forget reviews.**

* * *

**Here is the new summary of this story:**

**This is the sequel of 1 big love and 1 big problem but you don't have to read it to undestand the following story. Shira found out, who her real father is and he will tell her the painfull story how he became her father and why she never heared something from him all the years. Rated T for blood and character deaths. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Love ya guys**

**DiegoxShira**


End file.
